The One Difference
by Mr. Cuddles needs hugs
Summary: The erradication of war, surely there are many who dream of it, it was that ideal that led to the creation of Tripeace, however, what if there were others who's methods differed? Those who were willing to create war to end war?
1. Chapter 1

An: So yes, Let's make a few things clear now before you start reading.

Ares will not appear in this fanfic until we learn more about them.

I will try to stick to character's power levels as I see them in canon as much as possible.

If I make a mistake or you think something can be improved leave it in a review or pm if you want to discuss something in the story, however, useless and rude flames and messages will not receive a response, please be neat, respectful and organized in your complaints and suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tri-piece, if I did Shiro would be dead.

-aa—

Canetool, it had only just been liberated by Tripeace, from a cliff a figure watched as the reconstruction continued, they wished to give hope to this small country, they thought they could eradicate war with their laws of meditation.

To the figure watching….

They were foolish.

This figure was dressed in pure white robes wrapped around its body obscuring its shape, a large hood covering its head and casting a shadow upon its face, it stood about the average height of a grown male, roughly Five and a half feet tall.

This figure watched for hours, it had been watching for hours, and it would continue watching, after all, it was always wise to watch your enemies.

However it was not to be as another person approached the figure, they were dressed in a white military uniform, an emblem on his upper arm, a black circle with a white roman numeral 1 in the middle. An assault rifle held to his chest.

"General we must get moving, if we don't leave now we won't meet up in time with 'Reap'." The man reported standing at attention.

"…" the figure was silent as it stood turning to the soldier. "Yes I suppose…"

It began to walk away, the soldier following.

"Ultimatums don't deliver themselves..."

-four days later—

"So this is Pakon." The figure in white said as it looked across a large stretch of land, once barren but now showing signs of natural life returning in the form of grasses and sprouting trees. Small wild flowers scattered, a picture of beauty.

"This was a barren land once, then Tri-piece worked their magic, hmm I do hope they do not act foolishly…"

It stood silently for a time until it saw another figure, exactly like it in height and dress, except this figure dressed in pure black robes. It took a good ten minutes but eventually the Black robed figure stopped by the White robed figure.

"Their answer?" White asked.

"…. They have chosen to be forcibly subjected then to peacefully assimilate." Black answered.

"Your happy aren't you?" the first replied.

"Of course."

They both turned looking behind themselves, down in a large valley something was gathered, a mass of soldiers and tanks, armored jeeps and other figures milling about in black and white cloaks.

"So, let's begin…" Black continued but White shook its head.

"First we must send a message to him, to prevent reinforcements from Kongo."

"Correct, I forgot in my excitement, I always grow too anxious on the eve of war."

-two days later

The members of Tri-piece were taking a short break, the reconstruction was coming along well but there was still a lot to do, it seemed that the only one still working was Shiro, who had repeatedly refused to take breaks.

They lounged about, Gold counting the money he had in his pockets.

Belial playing Shogi with Shitori, and losing.

Jack was smoking another carton of cigarettes while his nurses fussed about how unhealthy it was for him.

Eins however was within the Hammer Head, receiving a rather worrying message, he immediately got on to the radio and all but shouted into it.

He spoke so quickly and in such a panic they couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Hey brat shut up and start over slower!" Gold spat back through his radio.

Eins took a breath, noting to scold Gold later, and began speaking at a normal speed, a note of panic still notable in his voice.

"The Kingdom of Pakon is under invasion by an unknown force, apparently it began almost two days ago!"

Silence fell over the Tripeace members, and Shiro, who had been lifting boxes of supplies dropped the box and froze on the spot,

This wasn't right, this was wrong to her in so many ways, after she and Nanako ended the war between Kongo and Pakon they were supposed to face an era of peace and agreement, with the two countries working together to stand strong, Pakon was already developing an economy separate from Seisui, but even so now they were being invaded!

She grabbed her radio in a panic

"Eins what about Kongo did they send reinforcements?"

"… They did, apparently they sent almost Two hundred soldiers but…"

"But what?!" Shiro pressed.

"The soldiers never arrived…" Eins replied.

"What?! How do Two hundred soldiers just disappear!"

-elsewhere, boarder between Pakon and Kongo.

A figure sat alone in the middle of a huge field, stained red with blood, this figure sat atop a boulder in this field of blood stained flowers.

He was large and hulking, a metal casing around his head, covering his eyes, scalp and the back of his head and neck, blinding him to the world, large metal capsules around his hands, containing them and restricting use, however even so.

Around him lay Two hundred bodies, all dressed in armor and ready for battle, they appeared crushed, bludgeoned and torn apart, piled atop each other.

The scent of iron was thick in the air, causing the man to lick his lips and smile he looked around at his handy work smiling more to himself.

This was slaughter, it was what he lived for, to destroy those who stood against him and those that rivaled his goals. Yes that battle a day ago had been well, invigorating and the feeling of ecstasy had yet to leave him, he still heard their screams in his ears.

Yes they had all fell, but he frowned realizing he was far from the front in Pakon.

How he longed to be there, but this was his mission, to prevent reinforcements from Kongo, and then, to clear the path to strike Kongo next.

-Front of the Pakonvs? War

The sounds of battle filled the battle field as the soldiers of Pakon fought against the mysterious enemies, the sword wielding warriors cut down every opposing soldier they could find, it had been difficult getting close as the majority used guns while Pakon used swords generally.

A rather grizzled veteran of Pakon turned striking down yet another soldier with a downward slash, yes the first two days had not gone well for them, but they were finally gaining ground against their opponents, who had only ever engaged from afar. He smiled to himself as he ran forward jumping at a large armored Jeep, cutting the mounted guns barrel off before slashing at the man running it, who fell back with a deep cut in his throat.

However as he jumped off of the jeep, intending to strike at another opponent he found the enemy was in full retreat, a victorious cheer rising out of the warriors of Pakon, however something felt wrong in the pit of his stomach, he looked about and spotted something, not moving away but toward them.

A group of figures Dressed in black robes.

They stopped just a few yards in front of him and one of the figures spoke. "~Soooo you guys ready to give up?~" it spoke in a rather chipper voice, it sounded like it belonged to a female, probably in her teens, the warrior glared and shifted his stance.

"There's… five of you and many more of us. Do you really intend to win this way?"

"Yes your numbers are far greater, but what use are sleeping warriors?" The middle figure asked, the same figure that had conversed with the being in White.

"What do you me-" he stopped talking as he looked behind him, it was true, a majority of the soldiers were asleep! Only a few dozen were not sleeping, those that were awake we're desperately trying to wake the others up.

Before the veteran could turn back around he felt it, the feeling of a great blade slicing through his flesh, he fell forward turning, seeing that his body was separated from his waist, the pain almost immediately disappeared as he looked at who killed him, it was the Middle Black Figure, now wielding a large scythe, the handle made of a chalk white bone, and a blade, long and curved, as long as a grown man's body.

His vision faded as he heard it speak, the last words he would hear.

"Sleep now, soon Pakon will join the union, one way or another."

-end-

So that's the first chapter, 1,385 words, the average however for this story will be approximately 2100 words.

Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

An: Wow, I actually got a few reviews, I didn't even expect that much on the first chapter, I really didn't expect to get any for a few months seeing as I posted the story the night I requested that Tri-peace be added to the site, but it's a good surprise!

A guest review the site would not allow me to respond to asked me if the mysterious group is Ares, I will say no, as stated in the first authors note, until we learn more about them Ares will not appear in this fanfic, its name 'The One Difference' refers to this group, they're existence is the one big difference between it and the cannon.

Also I'm sorry its taken so long to update, I had a Fencing tournament yesterday and I was spending awhile getting ready for that, I didn't win but I made it to the second round after pools, to those that don't know if that's good, for someone only doing the sport for the last five months, it's very good, but I should be updating every 1 to 2 weeks now that its behind me.

With that I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

-aa-

Ask anyone that was there that day, the Final day in the War that nearly destroyed Pakon and Kongo, ask them to describe what they saw, smelt and experienced that day, you'll get a lot of one word answers.

'Soot'

'Blood'

'Iron'

'Screams'

'Pain'

'Cries'

'Death'

Ask them what wasn't there

'Mercy'

'Love'

'Peace'

'Pity'

'Humanity'

Though the narrator of this story wishes he could leave it here he cannot, for if he doesn't not regale you with the events of those two days you will understand nothing that is to come, a war that lasted only One week, seven days, each one bloody, but none so more than the last two, the days that Tri-peace arrived, the days Tri-peace fought and they day's that the Reaper's danced to the tune of devil orchestra….

-Day of Tri-peace arrival-

Three groups, Tri-peace had split into three groups, Gold stayed with a large amount of hired help to repair and rebuild Canetool with Eins managing the operation, while Jack, Belial and Shiro had taken their squads onward towards the War front, Belial heading to Kongo, which was attacked the day before, and Shiro to Pakon, Jack and his squad setting up a spot in between the kingdoms to give medical support should one side need to retreat, not to say medical teams weren't also advancing with the other squads.

For the majority of them, this was another war to stop, but for one member it struck a little deeper….

Shiro stood looking over a field, the Seisui rain was turning it into a lush field of flowers, but now it was, just another place scarred by war.

The flowers trampled by boots and the machines of war.

The ground saturated with blood so no water could reach the roots of the now withering flowers.

No bird would sing, no bee buzz.

The sweet scent of the flowers replaced by the dull heavy scent of iron.

This was not the peace she brought nor imagined for this land, this was war, worse than the one she had stopped, it seemed that in just a few days more had been done then the years of war before.

Shiro took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she closed her eyes to try and calm down for just a moment, anger would not do her well in the upcoming battle, she had to be calm, she'd end war in this land again no matter what it took, she slowly opened her eyes, they glared ahead, full of determination and the will to go to any length to end this battle. She turned back heading towards her squad, they needed a plan, whoever they were up against had been able to crush Pakon's forces in just a few days, rushing in would be of no anvil.

=Meanwhile a few miles outside the capital of Kongo.

Belial was taking a slightly less… planned approach to solve the problem, though both Shiro, Eins and Shitori had made him promise to think before ordering an attack he had broken it, and for good reason, firstly, they came upon a battlefield of Two hundred slaughtered Kongo soldiers, it put the infantry of Tri-peace on edge, but to Belial it was simply soldiers falling in battle, no it happened when they reached the first village Belial lost it and threw caution to the wind, bodies of women and children lay in the streets crushed, mangled, torn apart as they ran for the cover of their homes, however the piles of rubble that were once buildings were only proof that if they had reached safety of their homes, they had still be massacred.

Thus as soon as the castle was in sight from miles away Belial gave the order to charge immediately, smoke rose from the castle, miles into the air, and it only spurred them faster onwards towards their target, Peace, Love, and Violence….

Peace was already shattered

No love existed between these forces

Violence was the only thing that was assured in the upcoming days, and death most always holds the hand of violence.

-Outskirts Pakon Capital City

The city was surrounded by the invading forces, the steel tanks bearing the mark of their allegiance, a black circle with a white roman numeral one in the middle, that same sign was on the shoulder of every soldier, those in black the color of the mark was reversed from those in white.

Large great steel cannons mounted on even larger vehicles of steel that looked something akin to moving metal shells.

Every few minutes they would fire, a sound like thunder rolling out, booming as a large shell was fired crashing into the city with a great explosion.

The Black and White cloaked figures stood watching from a small rock formation several hundred yards away from their forces, as pillars of smoke drifted towards the sky, turning clouds black, the screams could be heard from even their point, though they were faint.

"Victory is but-" White began.

"A step away." Black finished. "They were foolish-"

"To not join peacefully." Its counterpart finished "All will join the Union-"

"For the Union will bring-" Black halted as they began to speak together.

"Our three dreams from this world born from death, to be the death of war, the three we dream for, stability, order and-"

They spoke as one, almost like one being in two bodies rather than two separate entities.

However before they could continue as one of the large Artillery vehicles was consumed in a violent and sudden explosion, their heads snapped sideways looking to find the source of the attack.

White looked towards a large rock formation. "Distance half a mile, time to adjust artillery to strike roughly three minutes."

"To long they'll fire to much in those minutes." Black countered. "Infantry could be used to storm it."

"Ineffective and disadvantageous to us. Negotiate." White suggested.

"Negatory, they strike from behind before offering words, they wish for battle…. Henry and Tessa shall do?"

"More than enough to swat an annoying fly."

"Better to send too much than to little." Black said, earning the last comment of the exchange before turning and launching himself forward, seeming to fly right above the ground, not landing until he was well within the ranks of the troops. He jumped above the soldiers using tanks as stepping stones, he saw another artillery blown away.

He soon landed in front of two others draped in black cloaks.

"Deal with it, don't leave any alive." Black instructed.

The two others threw off their cloaks, one was a girl who appeared to be no older then sixteen years old. She was dressed in a black short sleeved shirt that cut off right before her belly button, a silver ring pierced into said spot. The shirt was labeled across her decently sized chest with the word BOOM.

She wore a short black skirt with dark blue skin tight leggings underneath; she finished her wardrobe with a pair of black leather combat boots. Her skin was light and she had large blue eyes, her hair was a bright golden blonde pulled back into two pigtails. She stood about Five foot 6.

The other was a man, in his prime more than likely, he was dressed in a black outfit very similar to the uniforms of the Tri-peace White class, the only difference being rather than a mask he wore a black beret, and his bared the sign of his allegiance, rather than Tri-peace's.

His skin was just lightly tanned, his eyes a cold steel color and his hair a light grey, cut short and barely visible under his beret.

They both nodded. "~It'll be done in a flash!~" Tessa, the girl, said in a rather jovial voice. "Let's go Henry!" she ran off immediately.

"Henry, I need not worry about prior connections getting in the way?" Black asked the remaining man.

"Of course not, I am joined with you in this great Union, any bonds of the past mean little to nothing to me." Henry answered before following Tessa and a leisurely pace as he walked away.

Henry quickened his pace however when yet another of their artillery was hit, this one only a mere thirty meters away from him, he caught up with Tessa quickly as they dashed forwards towards the rock formation, soon huge bullets were being fired towards them, easily avoided but now it was obvious what they were using to destroy the artillery, a massive gun.

"Unimaginative…" Henry commented.

"Dull and boring!" Tessa shouted with an irate look on her face.

The approached quickly and when they were close they both leapt into the air, Henry swung his arms forward and suddenly five assault rifle barrels were pointing out of each of his sleeves, each one began firing, a rain of bullets peppering the rock formation's every crevice where the enemy might be hiding. He ceased only when Tessa drew close, while in the air she took out two gloves and slipped them on, she fell short of the formation, however it was in arms reach and she slapped her hands against it every few seconds as she fell towards the ground, upon landing on her feet she jumped back with a smile on her face, touching her index finger and thumb together with both hands there was a beep and….

"Boom." She muttered as the front face of the rock formation exploded in a bright and massive explosion. When the smoke cleared they saw their targets. Henry landed on the ground next to Tessa.

"Well… it's been awhile since I saw that uniform." Henry said blandly as he looked at the two Tripeace members standing atop the formation.

Shiro and her ever loyal soldier Tungsten, with his massive revolver perched on his shoulder.

"Ahhhh I didn't get 'um?" Tessa whined, now pouting. "And there's only two of 'um, they won't even be much fun now."

The two Tripeace members glared down, of course they were a distraction, the rest of her squad was going to attack from behind as soon as the diverted reinforcements from there to here, however it seemed like the enemy had sent officers rather than normal soldiers. No matter nothing would stop her from defeating them and restoring peace to this land.

Shiro took the initiative and leapt forward towards the duo, she raised her fist and brought it down, they jumped aside causing her fist to slam into the ground sending cracks out from where her fist hit.

"Strong…" Henry muttered as he landed only to have to jump to the side again to dodge on of Tungsten's massive bullets. "So, your mine, Tessa take the girl."

"~Ok Henry! I'll play with this one you have fun now!~" Tessa said in an incredibly bubbly tone of voice.

They paired up and squared off against each other… everything was still for what seemed like an eternity but in truth it only lasted a few moments until…

Another artillery shot went off and like the start of a race they began.

Tessa ran forwards toward Shiro, thrusting her hand forward with an open palmed strike, the Squad leader however shifted sideways and cocked a fist backward, bringing it forward, crashing into Tessa's belly and sending the girl tumbling backwards head over heels across the ground.

When the girl recovered she looked at Shiro smiling, touching her thumb and index finger of her left hand together there was a beep and an explosion burst forth at Shiro's feet sending her flying backwards, she recovered with a quick flip and was forced to immediately jump to the side to avoid Tessa, who had gotten up and closed the distance between them fairly quickly.

'_Can't let her touch me, I don't know how but she's somehow causing explosions wherever the palms of those gloves touch, which means that one direct blow and it'll be over for me.'_

Shiro swung her leg around striking the side of Tessa's head, she followed up by striking the girl in the lower abdomen, the squad leader did not let up as she chased after her, throwing another punch that hit its target dead on, sending Shiro's opponent into the ground, cracks spreading out In a spider web like fashion.

Shiro stepped back and was going to head to support Tungsten when Tessa jumped back up, cartwheeling forward, one of her feet came down as she stood on her hands in front of Shiro, a foot dropping upon Shiro's head, Tessa used her arms to propel herself ahead when suddenly the ground in front of Shiro exploded sending her flying.

Tessa landed with a smile, wiping a little blood from the corner of her mouth. The smile however turned to a frown when she saw Shiro standing once again.

"Awwww not dead yet! No fair!" she whined.

Shiro glared running forward once again, her arms were burnt but it wasn't debilitating.

-aa-

Shitori had honestly never been so surprised in her life; Kongo was under attack, and losing to, one soldier.

She was running beside Belial as they searched the capital city, buildings lay as piles of rubble, soldiers and civilians crushed and pummeled, their corpses lain about the street.

Those soldiers still alive were evacuating the civilians while searching for their single foe, the enemy would appear, attack, then leave. No pattern, non-discriminate, and supposedly not even using a weapon!

Belial was close to shouting in frustration when there was a resounding boom, they turned to see a section of the castle falling away in a landslide of crushed rubble, The pair of warriors turned and ran towards the castle, it was obvious where their foe was.

-a-

The old Kongo minister of War stood resolute, sword in hand, Princess behind him, and a towering man in front of him, the man that had slain so many of them and kept their reinforcements from reaching Pakon, a living nightmare.

"Heh heh heh, This is where you shit yourself old man." The man cackled.

The minister grit his teeth and spoke. "Who are you bastard? Why are you doing this?" he questioned.

"hm? Oh well, since your gonna die anyway, my name is X." he said, seeming to only loom over the old man more now, "And why am I doing this! Simple…" he rose his fist, hand still covered by metal shells, he drove his fist forwards "To end of-" A chain flew from behind him and wrapped around his upper arm halting his punch.

He turned to see Shitori and Belial, the chain coming from Shitori's sleeve.

"Oh well well well, its been awhile… Let's finish what we started all those years ago..." X said with a malicious grin spreading across his face. "Belial!" and with that he turned around completely jumping forward.

-end-

Welp that's the chapter, hope you like it.


End file.
